


the way the wind blows

by piggeh



Series: into the nothing [1]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggeh/pseuds/piggeh
Summary: "Not used to this weather, eh? Qyra was a pretty warm place, from what I remember." Jespar gave a little smile as he looked towards me."Yes, it is." I stared ahead, watching the northern lights flare across the sky.





	the way the wind blows

It's cold. I hate the cold.

 

Sirius talked all about how warm Enderal would be, and the joys of going to the Sun Coast together to bask in the sunlight. Bunch of shit that was. 

 

The mercenary said that we'd travel to this Ark together, but he didn't mention how we'd be trekking through a fucking mountain. A cold one, at that.

 

"Why the sour face, fair lady?" The mercenary asked behind me. What was his name...

 

"It's cold. I hate cold weather." I stated sharply. The mercenary chuckled and stepped beside me. His grey hair was illuminated by the torch I was holding.

 

"Not used to this weather, eh? Qyra was a pretty warm place, from what I remember." Jespar gave a little smile as he looked towards me.

 

"Yes, it is." I stared ahead, watching the northern lights flare across the sky. For what it's worth, Enderal did have a gorgeous sky at night. It was always glowing, whether from the lights or from the moon. 

 

The conversation died shortly after that and we focused on making it to Ark. It's not like I have anything  _against_ him, but it's not like I have much to like, either. He was annoying half the time, but I do agree with some of his viewpoints. He would be a good companion, but after Sirius...

 

No. It's better off to be alone than to become attached to someone again. I already burdened Sirius with my nightmares and constant night terrors, I don't want to do that to someone else. It's a hard fucking thing to deal with alone but it's better that way.

 

_"You're pathetic. I should've drowned you in the horse trough for what you did to our family. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murder-"_

 

I shivered at the gust of wind that blew at us. Was it really the wind, or was it Daddy making his presence known in my thoughts? Who knows anymore. 

 

The weather started to grow warmer as we finally went more into the forest, the glowbugs lighting up the forest. The stream of the river near us was a quiet, peaceful tune. Rabbits were running ahead of us, and stags were staring fearfully. The trees were dancing in the wind, and a bridge was up ahead, in the distance. I always preferred forests; they were so peaceful at night, allowing me to collect my thoughts when I was having a rough day. That's what I miss the most about Qyra; it was warm, it was beautiful, and it was peaceful. At least for the most part, before it went to war with Arazeal. I do miss the circle, when I'd had a refuge from my own home. A second family, if you will. It was good until Daddy found out, and mercilessly beat me that night. That night before the bandits came in and butchered everyone. I still wonder what happened to the circle, sometimes. I wonder if they made it out alive that night. I hope they're okay. 

 

The mercenary ran ahead of me, stopping at the bridge in front of us. He turned, grinning.

 

"We're close to Ark. And, as you can probably tell by now, it's warmer here than where we were before." The mercenary winked, and I grunted. Disappointment flashed in his eyes for a second, before he turned back around and walked. Hmph.

 

A splitting pain slashed through my head, and I cried out and fell down. The mercenary gasped before running over to me. He gently put his arm under my armpit and lifted me up. "That Arcane Fever sure is kicking your ass, huh? Don't worry, we're almost to my employer. He'll be able to help you." 

 

God, I sure hope so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short, but it is a prologue of sorts for this series! It shines a little into the background of my character, Qara. She's a Qyranian dual-wielder with a dash of phasmalism/entropy. Some of the canon has been changed for story purposes, but as the series progresses, it'll make more sense.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
